Six Pieds Sous Terre
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. "S'il y a de l'or, des êtres chers, ou des trésors, c'est à mains nues qu'il faut chercher". Notre détective va t-il trouver ce qu'il cherche ? Death Fic. Pas de Slash mais peut être interprété comme tel.


**Disclamer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartient. Et même si je ne dirais pas non, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce petit texte.

Autre chose, je me suis trèèès largement inspirée de la chanson « Six Pieds sous Terre » de l'artiste RoBERT (que je conseille à tous). J'ai toujours voulu en faire une fic, comme beaucoup d'autres de ses chansons. Si vous ne connaissez pas, vraiment, allez sur deezer l'écouter, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux l'ambiance de la fic. Vous remarquerez alors que j'ai simplement repris les paroles en extrapolant un peu.

**Genre :** Death Fic (oui je commence fort…)

**Rating: ** K +.

**Paring: ** Sherlock/John. Pas de Slash. Mais peut-être lu comme tel quand même ^^

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est ma toute première fic sur Sherlock et également ma première fic depuis…hum facilement 7 ans!

C'est un très court OS qui me tenait à coeur, j'espère que ça vous plaira…Je suis complètement rouillée…

* * *

**Six Pieds Sous Terre**

_xXx_

_« Il est monté au ciel soigner les ailes des anges »_

La voix du prêtre raisonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Inlassablement. Un écho perpétuel. Une torture sans fin.

_« Il est monté au ciel soigner les ailes des anges »_

Il leva les yeux, observant le ciel Londonien. Examinant chaque nuage, analysant tour à tour texture, transparence, opacité et couleur.

Alors il se cacherait là ? Parmi les cumulus, cumulonimbus, stratocumulus et autres altostratus ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment pouvait-il être parti tout là-haut ? Tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il représentait, les bons, les mauvais souvenirs, tout son être, ses joies et ses chagrins, toute son essence, toute son _âme_, ne pouvaient indéniablement _pas_ s'être envolés dans le ciel !

Là-haut ? Vraiment ? Et…aussi ses rires ?

Car il en avait besoin. Besoin de son rire franc, de ses yeux rieurs, de ses doux sourires.

Bon sang, il en avait _tant_ besoin… Oui, tant besoin…

_« Il est monté au ciel soigner les ailes des anges »_

Ce prêtre ferait bien d'arrêter de mentir.

Des heures qu'il scrutait ces _putains_ de cieux. Les yeux levés toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que la lumière décline, se tarisse et laisse finalement place à la nuit froide et humide. Et rien.

Mensonges éhontés.

Dans le ciel, il n'y a rien. Absolument _rien_. Il a _menti_.

Les rides familières de son front et du coin de ses lèvres, l'odeur délicate du thé et de la laine, l'or illuminant ses cheveux, tous ces trésors, il _savait_ comment les retrouver.

_« Il est monté au ciel soigner les ailes des anges »_

Certainement pas.

Pour récupérer ce qu'il convoitait, il savait _où_ et_ comment _chercher.

L'être cher était là, juste _là_, un peu plus bas. Ses prunelles plongèrent doucement au sol, mi fascinées mi terrifiées par leur destination finale.

Un rectangle de terre franchement retourné.

Il flancha et se retrouva brusquement à genoux, ses avants bras déjà profondément enfouis dans le limon riche et odorant.

La solution était si _simple_. Il fallait chercher à mains nues. Car il était là. Six pieds sous terre.

Il creusait. Encore et encore, jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans la glaise. Les sensations étaient délicieuses, la terre argileuse glissant entre ses doigts, s'insinuant délicatement dans le pli de ses habits, se nichant sous ses ongles.

La pluie s'invita dans ses investigations. Elle coulait le long de son grand manteau, le long de ses mains. La pluie venant du ciel. Transformant la terre en fange.

Une boue douce. Il en était maintenant entièrement recouvert. Corps, vêtements, cheveux. Une boue si _douce_.

Puis une surface _dure_.

_« Il est monté au ciel soigner les ailes des anges »_

Non pas du tout.

De façon inconcevable, il réussit à desceller la caisse de bois poli.

Il lança un dernier regard au-dessus de lui. Victorieux. La pluie, plus forte, le força à fermer les yeux. Il ne voyait plus le ciel. De sa gorge surgit soudain un rire hystérique. Le visage tourné vers le firmament, les bras écartés, il riait et la pluie mourait subtilement sur ses dents blanches.

Le triomphe était_ total_.

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur son trésor.

Oui, tout était _là_. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il n'y avait jamais rien eu dans le ciel. Il avait _raison_. Tout était _là_, six pieds sous terre.

Il tendit les bras.

_« Il est monté au ciel soigner les ailes des anges »_

A cet instant précis, enlaçant le corps sans vie de John, il aurait absolument tout donné pour être un ange. Mais il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait pourtant le sentiment insupportable qu'on venait de lui arracher les ailes.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà !

Oui je sais, c'est pas très gai tout ça et c'est très très court ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'allusion à l'épisode « Les chutes de Reichenbach »

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Autre chose : je n'ai pas de bêta, alors je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes…Et je me suis battue pendant 1h avec la mise en page de , une vraie torture!

_Clélia K._


End file.
